


Don't Move

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix has fucked up ways of teaching control, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, It's Bellatrix what do you expect, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. needs to learn control. Fortunately — or unfortunately — Bellatrix knows just how to show him what he needs to learn.





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: "Teeth" by Lady Gaga.

“If your hands move one more time, you won’t like what happens.”  
  
In response, he clenched his fingers even more tightly together, until his fingernails dug painfully into the backs of his hands. He’d barely slipped, hadn’t even moved his hands from behind his back, but she’d known, and he didn’t want to risk finding out what she meant.  
  
Bellatrix said it would teach him control.  
  
Barty found that rather ironic considering _who_ had said it. New as he was to the Dark Lord’s ranks, he knew she was, well — mentally unstable was putting it lightly. Not to mention she was one of Lord Voldemort’s favorites; he found it hard to believe she’d willingly sink to her knees to “help” him.  
  
But she had, and here he was, pants down around his ankles and hands behind his back, trying his hardest not to move while _Bellatrix Lestrange_ sucked on his cock like it was a lolly.  
  
She had a damn good mouth, and he _longed_ to lace his fingers in her black hair, to press her blood-red lips closer to his groin, _to stuff his cock down her throat._  
  
“Oh Barty, aren’t you a bad boy,” she purred, pulling back from him just enough so that her hot breath tickled the head of his dick, and he shivered, both from fear and arousal. _She could read his mind? What sort of skills did this witch have?_  
  
“Plenty, and I’m sure you’ve never heard of most of them.” She punctuated each word with a swirl of her tongue on him, and Barty groaned from the airy sensations. He thrust his hips forward, toward her open mouth, and Bellatrix laughed. “Oh no, this isn’t about _this_ ,” she said, harshly squeezing the base of his cock. “It’s about _control_ , which you sorely lack.”  
  
When she brought one sharp, pointy nail up to stroke his scrotum, he whimpered; Barty had heard plenty of stories about what she did with those nails. “I can see you’re going to need _many_ lessons,” she said, and Barty winced. She planned to do this _again_? He wasn’t so sure he liked that idea.  
  
“As many times as it takes for you to control your body…” she traced her nails about the soft skin of his sack. “Your reactions…” her nails tickled; he shifted from foot to foot. “Your voice…” One spiky nail pressed down painfully; he barely swallowed a yelp.  
  
_Just what the hell was he doing here?_  
  
Then her mouth engulfed him again, tongue working the underside of his cock while she inhaled him, and all sense fled his brain. The only thing he could think was _more_ , as Bellatrix licked and teased him, her wet lips moving up and down his length; he was so hard it _hurt_. Unconsciously he pumped his hips again, trying to encourage her to do _more_.  
  
_Stupid boy_ , he heard in his head, and then she _bit_ him, sharp teeth sinking in deeply. _I told you not to move._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
